Ice
Ice is an Elemental Power. Species Wielders Spherus Magna/Bara Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Ice has the ability to create and control Ice. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Ice is often represented by the Matoran prefix Ko-'' as well as the color white. Here, the only naturally occurring ice is Solid Ice-like Protodermis. Despite this, these beings are able to control the ice of Aqua Magna, because the substances are alike in composition and, in liquid form, behave similarly in the life processes of Matoran Universe denizens. Wielders of this Element are usually antisocial. Matoran *Ko-Matoran represent the Element of Ice and come in shades of white, light gray, dark gray, and sand blue. Ko-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Ice Energy, to the extent that they are resistant to ice and cold. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Ice are male. *Toa of Ice possess the Elemental Power of Ice, allowing them to create, control and absorb ice and snow. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Ice Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Ice possess small traces of Elemental Ice Energy. Bohrok *Kohrak have a very limited range of Ice powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Ice powers than the Kohrak. Skakdi *A Skakdi of Ice would only be able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi, or if they carried a weapon, like Thok's Ice Gun, that would allow them to focus their Ice power individually. Examples *Creating blasts or focused beams of ice, snow, and/or coldness. **Freezing beings into stasis. **Freezing water. **Creating/controlling ice structures. **Creating/controlling ice storms. *Controlling ice and/or snow. *Absorbing ice and/or snow. *Lowering the temperature in an area. *Setting a timed Ice blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Ice Nova Blast. .]] Combinations *When combined with the elemental power of Fire, it can be used to instantaneously make a seal. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to create a hailstorm. *When combined with any other five different Elements, or if the powers are manipulated by the Krahka, it creates a Protodermis Cage around the target that is only breakable by a second union of the six Elements. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Ice:' *Ko-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Attar *Borik *Eolirk *Guutana - Later controlled the concept of Courage. *Johvii *Kebeshu - Later controlled Water. *Kevlex *Kopaka - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Kovek *Kromahl *Kualus *Matoro - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. (Deceased) *Narmok *Warhaka *Four members of the Toa Mangai (All Deceased) *Nuju - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Ice powers. *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *Kohrak *Bahrag *Thok - In conjunction with another Skakdi. Could focus his Ice powers through his Ice Gun and has a natural resistance to cold. *Krahka - Gained by using Nuju's form once. *The Element Lord of Ice The following locations are/were affiliated with Ice: *Northern Frost *Iconox *Ko-Metru *Ko-Wahi **Ko-Koro **Ko-Kini **Ko-Suva Trivia *A Tarakava-like Rahi, one of the First Rahi, had non-Elemental Ice powers. *Resistance to intense cold also comes with this Element. See Also *Qevth *Toltac